


兔兔饲养日记（17）

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养日记（17）

“宝贝来抱抱～”

“宝贝来亲亲～”

“宝贝吃饭饭啦～”

“宝贝来和我一起睡觉～”

兔兔整天朝着狗子喊宝贝，叫得林在范心里怪不舒服的。

把毛茸茸的小东西从段宜恩膝头抱到地上，林在范趁着小家伙还没反应过来，用脑袋占了它的位置。狗子戳在地上委屈的朝段宜恩呜呜的叫，就跟小孩闹脾气哭了一个样。

“在范，宝贝都生气了～”

兔兔揉揉林在范的头毛。

“我不管！我也要躺！”

他这是摆明了要跟狗子抢人了。

“可你是他爸爸。”

“他还是我儿子呢。”

林在范朝段宜恩卖了个笑脸，又转过头去哄龇牙咧嘴的小家伙。

“宝贝乖，你把妈妈让给爸爸，爸爸明天给你买罐头吃～”

小东西还真听懂话似的，摇头晃脑的跑回自己的窝里去。就是那个，小兔怀孕的时候拔玩具的毛给做的窝，松松软软的，带着柔顺剂的香味。

“恩恩，你最近都不跟我撒娇。”

林在范把脸埋进小兔腰间，声音被闷在衣服里，听起来更委屈了。

“恩恩是一只有宝宝的兔子了，不能再像之前那样总是闹闹了。”

小兔说着，手里一绺一绺的捋林在范的头发，就像妈妈小时候总爱给他舔毛一样。

“那你要是不开心不舒服的话，还会告诉我吗？就像之前那样，不高兴了就哭哭或者变小兔子钻墙角，难受了就要抱抱揉揉小肚肚？”

“嗯……”

小兔在犹豫。

他已经有了自己的宝宝，应该像妈妈那样会给全家摘青草拔萝卜吃，还应该会照顾宝宝给它顺毛舔屁屁，如果七大姑八大姨或者其他小妈妈们身体不好或者生兔兔难受，妈妈也要过去帮忙照看。可他现在还什么都不会做，小兔不知道自己是不是一个称职的家长。

“这都不可以了嘛……”

小兔低头看看快要哭出来的林在范，想着能让自己喜欢的人开心幸福也是他应该做的事情，于是  
笑着朝他点点头，

“恩恩可以的！”

“那来亲亲～”

林在范躺在段宜恩的腿上撅起嘴巴。

啵

我家宝贝小兔兔真是甜死了。被亲了一口的林在范觉得意犹未尽，坐起来抱住兔兔就开始在人家嘴上啃，手也不安分的摸上许久没有碰过的软软的身体。

段小兔用指尖抵着林在范的肩膀，好像是不想要他这样似的，这下林在范可更委屈了。

“怎么了嘛……”

“在范你不要乱摸啦……这里……胀胀的……”

兔兔说话的时候，眼睛里干净得像秋风扫过的湛蓝天空，可林在范看他手指的的位置，脑子里一下子被有颜色的画面填满了。

兔兔的手指正按着自己左边的胸口。

“这里吗？”

林在范说着也戳了下小兔的胸，手感和平时不一样，有点硬硬的，好像里面被什么东西塞满了撑住了似的。

“宝贝，我们去卧室检查一下。”

在兔兔额头落下一个吻，林在范把他的小乖乖抱进了屋子里。

兔兔一个人坐在床上，看林在范就直挺挺的站在床边不说话，心里也直打鼓。

“恩恩这样是很严重的病吗？”

“要检查之后才知道哦，先把上衣脱掉吧。”

乖乖脱掉上衣，小兔眨巴着眼睛接受林在范的检查，而对方确一直盯着他的胸口看，就好像要把它盯穿似的。刚开始小兔还顶得住，后来时间一分一秒的过去，害羞的感觉越来越强烈，粉红色从脸蛋一直缠到耳根。

“在范可不可以不要看了……恩恩有点不好意思……”

“看病怎么可以不好意思呢？”

林在范把兔兔交叠在胸前的手拿下来。

“还有，现在不可以叫在范哦，要叫林医生，知道了吗宝贝？”

“嗯……林医生……”

“真乖～”

在小兔嘴巴上嘬了一口，又盯着那白花花的胸口看了一会儿，林在范确信他家小宝贝的胸确实是变大了，软肉肉变成了两只小白兔，鼓鼓囊囊挂在那里，看起来很好吃的样子。

“接下来医生要摸摸看哦。”

林在范的手拢上小兔鼓胀的胸脯。

“有什么感觉吗？”

“就还是胀胀的……”

“痛吗？”

“一点点……”

“那这里呢？”

林在范的手捏上中央那粉红的凸起。

“呀……在范……那里不行啦……”

“要叫林医生。”

“林医生……那里不能摸啦……”

话是这样说着，小兔却把手撑在身后，把胸脯朝着林在范挺出去。

“摸这里的时候有什么感觉吗？”

“就麻麻的……恩恩难受啦……”

“难受就更要仔细检查喽～”

林在范坐在小兔身后，先是岔开双腿把人整个拉进自己怀里，之后又用腿把他圈住。手从背后穿过腋下绕到前面来，一左一右揉捏着小兔胸前的一对小包子，挤到一起显出性感的一道沟，又分开来照顾两边的红粒，如此反复了许多次，怀里的人被逗弄得身子都塌下来，软软的靠着他的身体，头顶的兔耳钻出来一只，也像它的主人一样软软的垂在脸侧。

“我的宝贝病的很严重呢，连耳朵都冒出来了。”

“医生……帮帮恩恩吧……”

小兔扭动着身体，用被裹在裤子里的尾巴球去蹭林在范的大腿。

“转过来吧恩恩。”

林在范让小兔跨坐在他身上。两边的胸脯都被捏的泛着粉红色，乳头更是鲜艳欲滴的立在上面。

“这里还涨吗？”

“恩……”

“来说林医生吸一吸～”

“林医生……帮恩恩吸一吸……”

段恩恩红着一张小脸，双手托着左边的小白兔就往林在范嘴里送，对方也不客气的用舌尖在乳晕上打转，牙齿轻轻咬住又放开。

“嗯……还要……”

说完林在范的手抵住小兔后腰，含住乳尖猛地吸了一口。

“嗯啊……”

“宝贝，好香哦。”

林在范咂着嘴里残留的奶味，觉得还不够就伸出舌头，小猫喝水一样去钩小兔的乳尖。

“什么？”

小兔喘息着低头去看林在范，却发现自己的乳头正一滴接着一滴的流出淡乳色的液体。

“医生……恩恩是不是要死了……”

本来的红彤彤的小眼珠下方很快就蓄满了泪，嘴巴也跟着一抖一抖的。

“宝贝，这些是你的奶……”

林在范用指尖接了一滴抹在小兔嘴唇上，懵懵的小宝贝伸出粉红的小舌舔了下，皱了半天的眉头。

“一点都不好喝。”

“宝贝不喜欢的话，那医生就全部解决掉了哦～”

“呀……嗯……”

林在范跟个饿狼似的埋在小兔胸口，吮着刚刚没有被照顾到的一边，嘴里还一直发出啧啧的声音，臊得小兔一直红到了脖子跟。另一只手当然也没闲着，握住刚刚被吸出来的那一边，任由奶水顺从小兔的乳孔里流出来，顺着他手背淌下去，接着又重新流回小兔身体上。

胸脯好像没有之前那样胀胀的感觉了，取而代之是被禁锢在裤子里面的尾巴和下体，小兔难耐的一手按着林在范的头，另一只伸进里面去摸自己的尾巴。

“医生没说可以自己弄哦宝贝。”

林在范从他的胸间抬起头来，把小兔伸进裤子里的手拉出来环在自己肩头。

“那医生帮恩恩嘛……”

小兔骑在林在范身上难受的扭来扭去。

“流出来的不可以浪费，抹在身上宝贝就会变成奶香味的哦。”

林在范把刚刚流下来的那些都在小兔肚皮上抹开，之后带着被奶水沾湿的手伸进内裤里握住小兔已经发硬的下身。

“尾巴……尾巴也要……”

小兔把自己的裤子拉下来，露出下部已经被溢出的肠液打湿的小尾巴球，央着林在范摸一摸，谁知就摸了两下，小宝贝就颤抖着射到林在范手上。

让没了力气的兔子躺倒在床上，林在范这才反手脱光自己的衣服。

“来宝贝，自己托着。”

林在范把小兔的手放在胸部两侧，把圆鼓鼓的胸脯挤出一道沟来，之后扶着自己的性器在那道缝隙上磨起来，前段时不时的戳上红粒，就有乳汁从那里流出来，混着渗出的前液一起湿润着。

“在范……想要……”

“叫我什么？”

“林医生……”

“想要什么？”

“想要林医生插进恩恩后面的洞洞里……”

小兔双手托着胸乳任林在范玩弄，又带着湿漉漉的眼睛、粉嘟嘟的唇和挠在人心上的话向林在范索要更多。

“宝贝真乖……”

林在范把小兔的腿架到自己肩膀上，扶着肿胀的柱身一下插进小兔泥泞不堪的后穴里。

“啊……”

满足的小东西舒爽的弓起后背，脚趾都紧紧蜷起来。很久没有尝过小兔滋味的林在范发了很的操他，每次都插进整根插进去又慢慢拔出来，磨的小兔像是要融化了一样，哼哼唧唧的叫不出一句完整的话。

“医生给你打针好不好？”

小兔被操弄的脑袋昏昏，说什么都红着脸乖乖点头。

林在范托高他的腰，插入后在小兔敏感点上狠狠碾过，先释放的小宝贝后穴突然紧的厉害，夹得林在范一阵头皮发麻，把自己身体里的药一股脑儿推进小兔的后穴里。

“好了兔兔患者，治疗结束了，现在我们去洗澡吧。”

“抱～”

小兔张开双手朝林在范撒娇。

洗澡的时候小兔想，

自己又在和在范生宝宝了，要是能成功的话就可以把现在的小宝贝送回它自己的爸爸妈妈那里去了，离家太久它们就会想它的。

恩恩是一只善良的兔兔。他其实什么都知道。


End file.
